Ask Liechtenstein!
by PoisonJellybeans
Summary: Hello! Since my big brother did one of these, I decided to as well! So write in to me with your questions, and I'll answer them for you! Enjoy. Liechtenstein
1. Chapter 1

Gyuhuhu~ I totally noticed, I do 'Ask Switzerland', but his little sis' hasn't got one of these yet, so hey, why not? Welcome to 'Ask Liechtenstein'! You know what to do. Write in with your questions, and I'll make Lilli answer them~ Enjoy!~

.OoO.

**Hi! I'm Liechtenstein, as you know, and since tons of these 'ask' stories have been appearing lately, i though I'd do one, like big brother did! So send me your questions and I'll be glad to answer them!**

**~Lilli/Liechtenstein. **


	2. Welcome!

Hello! Welcome to the first of my 'Ask Liechtenstein' fic...I got quite a lot of reviews in just one night! I'm so happy! Please enjoy~

**Lilli,  
I;m glad you're doing one of these, and hope those mean awful fans don't ruin your innocence! I have some questions...  
1. What country do you like the least?  
2. What do you think of Vash?  
3. Do you and the other girl nations have sleepovers?  
4. What is you're favorite flower?**

Have a nice day~!

Sincerely,  
Beatles revelution

Hi!

Haha, Big brother told me I shouldn't do one of these, because they ask weird questions....But I guess I'll find that out by myself! I hope my innocence stays in tact!

1. The least....probably Russia, because he's mean to the other countries! Poland told me about the whip marks on Lithuania's back....that's just awful!

2. I owe my life to him! Without him, I would have disappeared that night when he found me in the rain. I love him more than anything!

3. Yes, but brother doesn't like it when I do, because he thinks that Hungary is a bad influence on me. I kind of get what he means. She keeps trying to get me to read these 'Yaoi' comics that Japan drew....and some of them involve big brother! It's a little disturbing...

4. I love lilies!

You have a nice day, too!

**Ah, good day Miss Lilli (is ashamed that she still can't pronounce Liechtenstein), I hope you don't mind me addressing you like that.  
I have a few questions for you if you do not mind.  
1. What is your favorite flower?  
2. Do you have a favorite animal?  
3. What is your favorite type of music?  
Well that is all I have for now, Miss Lilli. Have a good day.  
~Owl**

Good day to you too! (PJB:...I totally can't say it either! I get tongue-tied. xD)

Of course not! You can call me anything, I really don't mind.

1. I really like Lilies...they're so pretty~

2. I like sheep! They're so cute and fluffy, and really fun to play with!

3. Probably classical music, because it's relaxing....

Write in again!, and have a good day, too!

**Hiya, Liechtenstein! Did your brother warn you about me? XDD**

1:Do you think your big bro is a bad influence waving that gun around!?  
2:Least favorite color?  
3:Become one with Russia, da?

KolKolKol!

Oh! Big brother did mention you! He told me to run away if you messaged me, but you can't be that bad, right?

1. H-he is quite reckless, and he could with being a little (LOT) less violent....A lot of nations are afraid of him because they're scared that he'll shoot them...I'm lucky that I'm his sister....

2. I don't like the colour white. Random, I know, but it's just so....plain and boring!

3. I-I don't think big brother would approve of that....sorry!

**awesome glad to see your version of this miss Lilli, you are one of my faves X3**

any-who~  
1. what musical instrument strikes your interest the most?  
2. what is it like having no military?  
3. where do you think you would be right now if Vash never found you?  
4. what do you think of the more northern countries?

that's about all I can think of. Have a good day filled with lots of Swiss chocolate! :3  
~komma-fox

Thank you! I've been meaning to do this for a while, but I never got around to doing it... I'm so happy to know that I'm one of your favourites!~

1. I really like harps, because they sound so pretty! I wish I knew how to play one...

2. It's a little unnerving, but I know that I have other nations that will help me if I'm in trouble, so all is good!  
3. I probably would have disappeared....Starved to death right where he found me....

4. I don't really have anything to complain about them...some of them are a little bit...boisterous, but that's not always a bad thing!

You have a good day too! Filled with lots of....whatever good things are in your country!~ 

**Hmm...I don't have many questions for you...**

Are you and Latvia really as close of friends as everyone potrays you?

Tell your brother I love him~ And that he needs to update~  
Love,  
~Alice Kirkland

It's okay, any questions will do! I'm not as interesting as some of the other nations, anyway...

Me and Latvia are quite close friends, but not BEST friends like everyone seems to believe we are...I wonder where they got that idea from?Weird....

He said "I WOULD update but Prussia is hogging the computer!"....I'm not sure what he means....

**Ohayo~ Chibi Liechtenstein!ohh...you're soo cute!**

well then, i'm gonna ask you some balah up questions because you're one of my favorites!!

1.)do you have any relationship with austria??  
2.)aha!!you're the one who voiced as alphonse elric!!and swiss as edward elric...what do you feel about that??  
3.)do you find swiss 'cute'??  
4.)what do you think of prussia??  
5.)what a cute girl -chuckles- how old are you anyway??  
6.)do you have any relationship with South italy??  
thanks Liechtenstein! IgiHonRo over here!

Hi! Why, thank you! Wow, you people are so nice....why did brother tell me to avoid the 'scary' fans...?

1. Austria...Oh! He's the one that Big brother has a crush on! Um, I mean, I don't know him very well, but he seems really nice, and he's really good at playing the piano! I wish he'd teach me....

2. Really? I didn't know that! It's like me and big brother were together in 'another life'! That's so amazing....

3. Yes! He's especially cute when he's embarrassed, which is why I usually watch him reply to fans questions, and he gets really nervous and shy. It's so adorable!  
4. He's a little bit...Loud and annoying, but at least he has high self esteem! -Couldn't think of any other good points-

5. I-I'm not even sure anymore....

6. South Italy....that's the dark-haired one, right? (PJB: Urgh. I forgot again.) I don't know him...

You're welcome!

**Liechtenstein, do you have any relationship whatsoever with Ludwig? (I ask this because they're my OTP!)**

Mr. Germany? Yes, I know him! He's really nice once you get to know him, and it's so funny how he gets all flustered about Italy....It's very cute, really!

Well, That's all I have for now! I hope I answered well enough...Please write in again!

(PJB: I just LOVE choosing characters who are hard to be, don't I? Bwah. I hope I stayed in character enough. 3)


	3. Why is Prussia at my house?

Hello again! I'm so happy I got so many questions so fast! Please enjoy~

**Hey lily~  
I was wondering,  
it true Italy frogets his pants and streaks near your house?  
2. Where did you lern to sew? Vash Pjs were really good!  
3. What do you think of Peter?  
4. Whos your best friend? Besides Vash, pf course**

Hello!~

1. Yes, Quite often. I think it's funny, but big brother gets really angry and starts shooting at him....Poor Italy...

2. Oh, I taught myself when I was just a kid! I make all of my own clothes, and I make clothes for other people as well! I'm quite proud that I can sew well....

3. Peter...? I'm not sure who that is, sorry!

4. Probably Miss Hungary, but Big Brother really doesn't like me spending a lot of time with her...I wonder why?

**Liechtenstein-chan! *hugs* You're so cute! Be my little sister, please! Anyway...  
1. Does Switzerland have feelings for Austria?  
2. Which country do you get along with the best, besides Switzerland?  
3. Is your brother a good cook?  
4. Do you have a crush on anyone? (You don't have to answer this one, but I'd like to know, if you don't mind!)  
5. Have you ever kissed anyone?**

That's all I have right now. Bye~! *hugs again*

Hello! -Hugs back- I'll be your little sister, too, if you really want!

1. Yes. He finally admitted it the other day, and I want to set them up together! They'd make such a cute couple!

2. Hungary, but Big brother says she's a bad influence....

3. Yes! He's really amazing at making Sweets, like chocolate! And he enjoys cooking, too....don't tell him I said that, though!

4. Not really...I don't spend a lot of time with anyone else apart from Big Brother...

5. Not yet!

-Hugs back again- Bye!

**Dear Lilli-  
I'm glad my favorite character finally has one of these!  
1. What would you do if Switzerland said, "Become one with me. Become one" (my best friend mitchell said this and I died laughing!)  
2. How did you feel when someone remarked about you being Vash's little brother?  
3. Do you sometimes feel ignored and invisible because your so small?  
4. If you were allowed to go on a date with any nation (and your brother approve) who would it be?  
5. Who do you like better: Canada or America?**

Hi!

I'm so happy I'm your favourite character! -Hugs-

1. ....I'd be...worried, and then I'd probably ask him if he was feeling okay....

2. -Covers chest- I-it made me...paranoid! I didn't think I looked like a boy....

3. Yeah...I'm really weak and small compared to a lot of the other countries, and it does make me feel a little insignificant sometimes....

4. Uhm...I don't know...Maybe Latvia....he's one of my best friends, and probably the only one I would ever think of dating....

5. America, because he's funny....and...I'm not sure who Canada is....

**Aw, why thank you, Miss Lilli. I am so glad that you do not mind how I address you. It makes me so happy. I like lilies as well, they are a very beautiful flower. And I agree, sheep are fluffy and cute.  
Anyways, I have a few more questions for you.  
1. Who is your favorite composer?  
2. Who is the oldest nation you have met?  
3. Who is the strangest nation you have met?  
4. What are your opinions about Americans?  
5. Along with that question, what are your opinions about America himself?  
6. Random question: Do you like owls?  
Well I only have one thing to say:  
Miss Lilli, you will not have to worry about weird question coming from this fan. *whispers* Can you tell your brother that I said that so he won't shoot me?  
Well that is all I have for now. I hope you have a good day, Miss Lilli.  
~Owl (who is currently trying to hide herself from Switzerland)**

Haha~ It's okay, really. I like being called Lilli. Liechtenstein sounds too...formal.

Yay, More questions~

1. Beethoven. He was very talented!

2. Probably China. It's surprising how old he actually is! He doesn't look old at all....

3. France. He's just so....perverted. Big Brother tells me to stay away from him, but can you blame him? France would probably molest me....he molests everything else that moves....

4. Americans are okay, and I don't know what Big brother has against them. All the Americans I know are really nice! And their accents are cuuute!

5. America is really funny, and his ideas during meetings are just so random! The other nations complain, but I think he makes meetings more fun! I like America very much!

6. Yes! Owls are cute! And they have pretty eyes....

Okay, I'll tell him! But why would Big brother shoot you? Haha, What have you been saying to him to make him worry about me? He's so paranoid....Silly Brother.

Have good day, too!

**Prussia is at your house? Oh, that's not good, darling...**

Your name is pronounced Lye-kin-st/ai/n, correct? (PJB, so you know how to say it~)

Does it make you sad that my mother doesn't even know that you exist? D: I told her I would tell her everything I knew about you, though! :L

That's all I can think of...  
~Alice Kirkland~

Prussia comes around here quite a lot....but...I really don't know why. It's been awkward around him ever since Big Brother made him explain 'The facts of life to me'....-Shudders- W-why did he have to use Canada as an example!?

U-um, anyway...

Yup! That's right. It is quite hard to remember how to say, though....

(PJB: Thank you!xD I'm not good at this whole 'country' thing. I STILL can't remember which Italy is which!)

That is quite upsetting, but I'm quite used to being unknown...which is even more sad....but, I hope that one day, people will learn who I am! It's like my goal in life!

Your messages are always fun! - From Prussia, and Switzerland, as well as me!

**LOL.**

Yes, tell him I said hello!~

1:Yes, I'll talk to him sometime. XD Anyways, ever met Lithuania-kun? If so, did you get along?  
2:I actually like the color white. My favorite, though, is Black and then Blood Red. Anyways, What do you think Switzerland's reaction would be if you turned Goth?  
3:Thats alright. Thats what they all say. *Rolls eyes and glares at EVERYBODY ELSE who rejected me asking* XDD Whats your favorite flower? (I am running outta ideas. XD)  
4:KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL *Switzerland glares at me*

He said...."Ugh...." But, I'm not completely sure what he means by that!

1. Good! Yes, I've met Lithuania! Latvia introduced me to him. He's really nice! But I feel sorry for him having to live with Russia...he'd be much happier if he was allowed to live with Mister Poland!

2. Hah! If I turned Goth, Big brother would probably freak out completely! I'm...sort of tempted to do it just to see his reaction. Is that bad?

3. Well, can you blame them? Russia is scary! I like lilies. They're pretty~

4. ....-Giggles- Big brother WILL shoot you, you know!

Well, That's all I have for now! Keep writing in~

Love,

Lilli.


	4. Gun smex

Hi, Again! Wow, You people really review quickly! That makes me happy~ Please enjoy!

**Dear Lily (I hope I'm not too informal. :D)  
You are so~o cute! *hugs you*  
I read about you on Wikipedia and I'm quite proud of you. ^^  
*thumbs up*  
so I've got a few questions...  
1. Have you ever thought about dressing Vash up like a girl?  
2. If you would be an actress which role would you play?  
3. Do you like reading? If yes, which kind of books do you read?  
you would strand on a remote island and you could take three things with you, wich things would that be?  
5. What do you think of the german language?**

Okey... I think that's it. Sorry for any mistakes... ^^" Please greet the other countries from me even if they do not know me... XD  
Love and hugs  
Julia

Oh, I don't mind what you call me! It's okay, really!

Thank you! -hugs back-

-Giggles- Thank you, again!

1. Yes! Mister Japan once drew a picture of Big Brother in a dress, and he looked so cute! I want to see what he'd look like in real life....

2. Probably the 'Best friend' role. I wouldn't want to play the lead! I'd get embarrassed....

3. I like Shakespeare...his stories were so amazing~

4. Uhm...Wow, that's a hard choice....One: Chocolate, Two: Water, Three: Big Brother? Does he count as an item....?

5. I like it! It sounds so cool! But it kind of sounds like they're always angry....

That's okay, I don't mind if you make mistakes (But you didn't!), and I will!

Love and hugs back~

**I'm glad you, Prussia, and your brother think my messages are fun~ (Thank you, PJB!)**

Hrm...a good question would be...

Oh! Why were you so calm when I showed you and your brother that one video...? It was kind of scary someone as innocent-ish as you didn't find it...mentally-scarring...Although, of course, Hungary is your friend, which kind of explains it...

What DID you think about that video?

I love you, Lilli! (-not meant to sound yuri...)

Love,  
~Alice Kirkland~

Oh, You're welcome! You are really fun to talk to!

(PJB: It's true! 8D Your messages are probably my favourites.)

Well, Don't tell big brother, But Miss Hungary had showed me it before! But, I just pretended like I hadn't....but it didn't really bother me the first time I saw it either. I've seen worse things involving my brother and guns! Japan and Hungary are very creepy people, trust me.

It was EPIC! I want to show it to Mister Austria, to see his reaction....I bet that'd be so funny!

I love you, too!

**Hey lily! thanks for answering my questions ^^ can you teach me how to sew? I wana be good at it like you!~  
Anyways Peters sealand, youve never heard of him? Well thats probally cuz not many people reconize him as a country *shrugs* oh well, anyways more questions!  
do people often mistake you as a boy? I dont see why,  
vash give you sweets often? Hes the top producer of chocolate and I bet hes such a good big brother!  
you friends with like the 5 other female countries like Taiwan, Seychelles, and vietnam?**

Oh, You're very welcome! I love answering peoples' questions~ I'll teach you how to sew! It's really easy once you get the hang of it~

Oh, is he that little kid who's always annoying England? The one in the sailor suit? He's so cute! But I feel sorry that no one knows who he is....including me....

1. I don't know....It's probably my flat chest....It's not like I can help it! I'm just...a slow developer!

2. Yup! He gives me sweets all the time, and they're SO good! He really is a great brother!

3. Yes! We always meet up and have sleepovers together! It's so fun, but big brother thinks some of them are bad influences on me....But, I'm used to Hungary being a pervert, so I don't mind!

**I know Switz will shoot me. That's why I never invite him over! XD**

I think he means "NOO! DO NOT ALLOW HER ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!" most likely. XD

1:Yeah, Liet-kun is cool. Oh! I have a friend I'd like you to meet! He's named Kaliningrad and is terrified of Russia!  
Kaliningrad:H- hello. . .  
Me:^^  
2:Lol. Try it! Being tempted is not a good thing all the time, but if its just clothing and makeup, just wear stuff not to short or to long, or tacky.  
3:Lillies are pretty! Anyways, favorite song? One of mine (I HAVE TONS) is 'Polyushka Polye'. Its beautiful but depressing! If you ever listen to it, tell me what you think!  
4:Lol. Tell him I want him to become one with Russia, and if he doesn't, his capital will become Warsaw. XDD POLAND REFERENCE!

Ah~ That's fair enough! He does have a tendency to shoot anything recklessly.....I always tell him off for it, but he just ignores me! -Pouts-

Ha ha, Most probably! He's so paranoid!

1. Hello! I'm scared of Russia too, so don't worry! He's so horrible....

2. Okay! I hope he doesn't get mad, though! But knowing him, he'll probably hunt down 'The source of Goth', and shoot Marylin Manson or something.....-Sighs-

3. I love Lillies! Anyway, I'm not sure! But I really like slow music, so it might sound random, But I really like Owl City right now....And, okay! I'll listen to it~

(PJB: The first band I thought of. xD)

4. He didn't say anything, but his eyebrow twitched, he grabbed his gun, and walked out of the room. I-I'd be careful it I were you.....

That's all for now! Thank you for your questions, and keep writing in!


	5. Prussia is a computerhog!

Hello, again! It's great to see you all again, and I have more answers! Please enjoy~

**I have only one question...Does Japan ever call you 'yuri'? 'Cause, Lily in romaji is Yuri...and Yuri is not a good thing...**

If he DOES call you Yuri, and then smiles like he just told a joke, tell your brother. And tell him to google Yuri if he doesn't know what that is...

I'm probably over-loading myself with work, but would you like me to write a fanfic for you? It can be about anything you want (hetalia related, of course...) and I'll try to write it as soon as I finish Vash's AusSwis...

Gah! *hugs tightly* I wanna take you home with me! YOUR SO ADOWABLE! *makes a Rena-face*

Yup! Japan HAS called me that before, but it sounds kind of pretty, so I don't really mind....even if Yuri is lesbian porn.....

Oh God, My brother would IMPALE Japan if he ever found out what Yuri is! ...or found out that I know what yuri is.... Either way, Japan would be screwed....

Oooh, Okay! The Prunada one you wrote was so great! So~ Could you write me Switzerland and Prussia one? I don't mind what it's like, but Prussia always seems to be at our house for some reason, and they're always arguing....I think they'd make a cute couple....-Blushes- N-not that I like to pair my brother up with other guys! Hungary has RUINED me.

-Hugs back-...I can't think of a Higurashi reference I can make to that...Um...SAVE ME, NII-NII! That works~ -Giggles- Bye!~

**Aww...Miss Lilli! You are so cute! I agree with you, Owls do have pretty eyes. Sadly all I have for you are hugs. Do you want one?  
~Owl**

Aw, Hugs are even better than owls! Of course I want one! -Holds out arms for hug-

**Hey lily! Its me once again blue :D  
Yeah peters so adorable X3 ek  
Anyways what are youre thoughts of Ukraine?  
Is it true hungary has "pictures" of others... :o if not my rps were totaly out of character  
Oh pesha youre not a slow developer unles... anyways try wearing a push up bra i know people way flatter than you, so idk why ppl call you a guy, youre a loli :3 not a little boy**

Hi! Welcome back!~

He is! I just wanna steal him!...Okay, that would be weird, but can you blame me~?

I feel quite sorry for Miss Ukraine, because she gets sad so easily, but she's making more and more friends, so she should be okay soon! But I think she'd be a lot happier if she had stayed with her brother....and then maybe Russia would be nicer....

Oh, She has A LOT of pictures of others....most of which are incredibly mentally-scarring!~

I-I'll just take that as a compliment...? Isn't a loli a little girl....?

**Ah, Liechtenstein! I've wanted to meet you for a while as well! You really are adorable. You've been one of my favorites since the beginning, because you're so sweet.**

Ah hem, anyways, have you ever gotten so mad that you yelled at someone else? I imagine you can be pretty scary when you get angry, seeing as you're always so quiet.

The pajamas you made Switz (tell him no offense if he gets offended at the nicname) were really cute.

Bye, have fun with the questions!  
Kairi the Strong

Aw, thank you! It's nice to meet you, too!

I have actually got very mad at big brother for shooting at people so recklessly....apparently you could hear me yelling all the way from Austria's house. Well, now people know not to annoy me! ...And now big brother has named it my 'Russia-mode'.

Thank you! They were really hard to make, but they looked so cute afterwards!

Bye!~ 

**Switzerland:*Holding gun to my head*  
Me:^^**

1:  
Kaliningrad:I agree. I was tortured by Russia for more than thirty years. *Mutters:Worse thirty years of my life* and its STILL continueing. .  
Me:How long have you been a nation?  
2:How do you and Estonia get along?  
3:I killed a frog. Brutally. FIRST, I kept pressing on it with a large stick till it screamed (Frogs scream? O.O? Lol) and then I tried breaking its skin (TOUGH SKIN). LASTLY, I force-fed it the stick and felt around the frog's stomach with the stick.  
Vash:O.O  
Me:^^  
Vash:You sick, sick person. *Ready to shoot*  
Kaliningrad:DON'T SHOOT HER! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CONTROL RUSSIA!  
Vash:Darn it. *Walks off*  
4:You just lost the game. XD

-Takes the gun away from Switzerland- Bad big brother. No shooting people!

1. Aw, Poor you! J-just keep going strong! Just remember: You're better than him! Anyway: Not a very long time, I'm not sure exactly how long, but I'm really young compared to a lot of other nations!

2. Estonia's really nice! And he's SO smart! I really admire him for it, and I love listening to him talk about computers, since he gets really into it....Even if I don't have any idea what half of the stuff he says is....

3. T-That's so awful! I hope you gave it a proper burial after that.....P-poor froggie.....

4. -Flails- Meanie!

**Hello Liechtenstein,  
I first want to say that I am glad you are doing this. I have one question fro you. What does your brother think of Prince Hans-Adam II? Do they get along?**

I guess that's two questions. Thank you for taking the time to answer.  


Hello!

You're welcome! It is really fun to do, and I love hearing from the fans~ Oh, Brother likes him a lot, and they get along quite well! Which is rare. Brother HATES most people....

You're welcome...again!~

That's it for today! Sorry if I take a long time to update, but keeps hogging our computer and he gets TWENTY pages of reviews a day, so he takes ages....But I'll try and kick him off more often!~

Lilli.


	6. Russiamode

Hello again! It's great to see you all again~ I'm back with more answers~ Please enjoy!

**Hi again!**

How would you describe France? I've been curious as too everyone's opinions on him.

Hug please!

And I have a friend who's a lot like you. Really quiet and sweet... until she gets mad.

Well, that's all I've got. Bye! -pats head-

Hi!

Hmm~ Well, France is a complete pervert, and brother doesn't like it when I go near or talk to him, but he's actually really nice and funny when you get to know him! And he only ever tried to grope me once, and I totally went Russia on his ass, so he knows not to now~ I've trained him well.

-Hugs- Hugs are fun~

Haha, that really does sound like me~ Well, at least now the nations have learnt not to piss me off....

Bye bye! -Patted-

**Lilli!  
You are so cute!  
What's your favorite song by Owl City? Mine is Vanilla Twilight.  
It's so sweet that you made your older brother pajamas! I hardly get to see my older brother, since he goes to college in a different city, about two hours away from my house.  
What's your favorite type of owl? I think that the snowy owl is the prettiest.  
Again, you are so cute! -squeals-**

~Cat~ 

Hello!~  
Thank you! I'm sure you are, too~ ...I wouldn't know, but still!

Technicolour phase~ It's so pretty-sounding.....But Vanilla Twilight is really good, too!  
Aw, That's so sad! I don't think I could go for a long time without seeing Big Brother....-Hugs- I'LL BE YOUR BROTHER......Metaphorically.

Oooh, They're all so pretty! Um...I think I would have to say Tawny owls~ I love the colour of them~

Thank you, again!

**me is back Lily~  
No, i dont blame you for stealing peter desu yo! hes SO adorable~ X3  
Aww :3 im sure that would make russia kolkolkolkol nicer, but ukraines older than russia da  
I KNEW IT!! ELIZAVETAS SUCH A Pimp! lol hope ya dont mind, but ur best freinds a pervert  
^^l sory bout that, im four foot 2, real short for my age, and my friends call me a loli  
No but youre not a little girl ^^**

Welcome back~

...I vote we both gang together and steal him. Hm, that sounded out of character....But he's SO unbearably CUTE!~ Oh my God. Imagine Latvia and him wearing matching sailor suits. -Squeals- I think I just died of cuteness poisoning!

Well, Maybe Russia would like having his Big sister around, anyway! ....Unless it turned out that Russia and Belarus actually took after Ukraine, and she was even more evil than the other two...Maybe I didn't think this through very well.....

Yup! She sure is, but I'm used to her perverted tendencies~ I can barely go five minutes with her without having a drawing of my brother doing inappropriate thing with his gun shoved in my face. Gotta love Hungary!

(It's okay! I took it as a compliment, anyway! Lolis are cute~)

**o.O You yelled at Swiss?! What did you say?! I want to see Lilli-chan in Russia mode!  
1. Why can't my little sister be like you? She's so annoying!  
2. Does Belarus come to your sleepovers? If so, then what happens?  
3. What's the worst book you've ever read?  
4. The worst movie?  
5. I'm working on writing the world's longest run-on sentence. So far it's over 600 words long in still going, and you're one of the main characters! (Yes, my sentence is so long that it has main characters, and a plot. XD)**

Yes, I yelled at him....But I don't actually remember what I said. Something about him being an irresponsible useless piece of European trash.....But I just said that because of the anger! I don't actually think like that normally! And trust me, you DON'T want to see it. It isn't pretty....

1. Aw, Um, I'll be your little sister!~ You can just, like, sell the one you have at the moment. (I can be mean, too!)

2. Yes, And she's actually really nice! But we have to be really careful that we don't mention Russia, and if she mentions him, we just agree with her that he's amazing....even though he scares me. But other than that, she's one of my best friends! ...(Even though Big brother doesn't approve.)

3. TWILIGHT. So terrible...

4. Again: Twilight. I REALLY hate anything twilight-related....and I wish Big brother would shoot Bella....

5. Yay! That's so cool....and 600 words!? That's awesome! (Prussia's habits have rubbed off on me...) What's it about?

Bye~

**Lolz.  
Kaliningrad:Thanks! ^^  
Me:On to questions!**

1:Wow. Anyways, I told Vash you went Goth. XDD HE IS HILARIOUS!  
2:Yeah, and he helps me when I need something on the computer to work right! Anyways, Ever read something called "Genderbender fanfiction"??  
3:*Thinks back to a few days ago* Hm. . . Nope! Just flung it off the stick into a pile of leaves! XD  
4:Sorry, couldn't resist. I said that to your brother and he shot me, and England had to revive me! *Shout out:THANKS IGGY!*

You're welcome!

Anyways~

1. R-really!? What did he say? Was he mad? I bet that was so great....but now he's probably going to try and brainwash me into being normal. That's going to be SO fun~

2. Estonia really is great! And, yes....Hungary showed me some. It was SO epic, and disturbing! I wonder who first actually invented it. Whoever it was, was so awesome!

3. ....AW! POOR FROGGY! T-that's so mean.....and depressing.....-Whimpers- Rest in piece, Mister or Missus Frog......

4. ....I'll lecture him for that later. I've already yelled at him for shooting the fans before, and I doubt he wants me to get mad again.....He WILL learn....

**Haiti:  
KYA~ LILLI YOU NEED TO VISIT ME~ GET YOUR BROTHER TO TAKE YOU OVER HERE~ I NEED MY DAILY DOSE OF CUTENESS~**

(Tell your brother I am NOT a pedophile)

Anyway...would you like to help me with a little plan? We need to get your brother and Austria together. Marisol (Dominican Republic) is helping out too and we need all the help we can get!

This is totally random but...who's your crush for right now? Is it Latvia because you guys would look too cute with each other (which will make [pedo] big sis Haiti a very happy girl~)

bye for now hun

I'll try and sneak over when he's out stalking ...er, 'Monitoring' Mister Austria! ...Even if that does get me in trouble....

(He said: "You're not a paedophile, you just like small children? You fail.")

Okay! Those two SO need to get together! The other day, big brother went on a huge angry-rant about him, and then he somehow ended up talking about 'Austria's great Ass'. I have no idea how that even happened, But they NEED to BE ONE.

My crush....W-well, I actually kind of like all three of the Baltics, but I don't know if I could actually say I have CRUSH on any of them....-blushes- M-me and Latvia....I suppose that would be cute! Oh, I don't know!

Bye bye!

That's all for today! Bye bye, and please write in again! ~ This is so fun!

Lilli/Liechtenstein.


	7. Rebelling frogs

Hello! Sorry for the slow update~ Big Brother kept needing the computer....But, enjoy!

**1:Here was his reaction. "...M-must shoot...the origin of Goth...FIND ME MARYLIN MANSON! HE MUST DIE."! *Laughs so hard it sounds like I'm the most insane person alive. . . o wait. . I'm getting there. XD"  
2:YESH! But. . I warn you. . do NOT let her show you some of her manga. *shudders* She showed me some and I wasn't around Liet and Russia at the same time for a week!  
3:Yeah, well I attempted to kill another yesterday, but my dad said it was time to come in. (I was behind the car and he was on the porch, a long distence away*. I was able to drop the stick fast enough that it just looked like I was in a weird sitting position. *Mutters:D*mn frog. I almost had it.*  
4:Lol. That's be funny! *Gets out video camera* THANKS ESTONIA FOR THE CAMERA! *Watches/Records***

1. I totally knew that was what he'd say...and that was probably why he was out of the house for three days.....-sighs- Typical paranoid brother....

2. Oh, she's showed me tons of her Manga already....the first time I saw it, I practically passed out. It didn't help that it involved my brother, Japan, and schoolgirl uniforms.....But, I'm kind of used to it now!...which is kind of worrying....

3. ....I feel so sorry for the poor frogs! At least one of them managed to get away....One day they'll rebel against you, and you'll wake up with a huge army of frogs coming to attack you. That sounds...so cute!

4. -Giggles- Isn't his face just SO cute when he's scared~?

**Aww Lilli you are so cute!**

1. What do you think of Belarus's relationship with her brother? Somehow I get the feeling that she saw how close you are with Vash and now wants the same kind of attention from her brother...Why doesn't your brother like her though? They're kinda similar in a way (Him with his gun, her with her knives)? Better question: Does Vash approve of any countries hanging out with you?

2. What are your hobbies?

3. Any interesting facts about your country?

Thank you!

1. I feel quite sorry for Natalya...I'm quite good friends with her, and she even told me that wishes that her and Russia were like me and Big brother. She's so desperate for him to like her....It's sad. And I bet if Russia got closer to his sister, he'd be a much nicer person! And, Big brother doesn't HATE Belarus as such, actually he likes her as long as she's not going on a brother-obsessed rampage...Big brother is okay with me being friends with the other countries as long as they don't 'pollute my innocence' as he put it....Like, he really doesn't like me being friends with Hungary because of the yaoi-obsession....

2. Well, I like helping big brother make furniture, and I really like sewing and making clothes~ It's so fun!, but I'm still not as good as Mr. England....

3.

**( :3 no prob)  
OMGYHDIJB F *dies of toxic cutnes* ASWBSWDJ EK HELL YEH LILY! *highfive* we kidnap him on the stroke of midinight! :D  
Oh noes :O not ukraine!  
1. Hows hungary like wen shes PMS-ey  
2. Have you ever googled blue waffle  
3. *puts on nikkos* nya**

-High fives- Deal! ...But how do we do it without anyone noticing? ...wait, does anyone actually know who he is? Eh, I'm sure we can think of something~  
I still think Ukraine is secretly really, really evil! She just hides it really well!

1....SCARY! Seriously....S-she's worse than Russia.....She'll snap at any second, and won't hesitate to attack you with her frying pan....In fact, usually Mr. Austria comes and stays at our house during that time of the month....

2. ...-Twitches- Yes. Because Prussia dared me to....And then I yelled at him for mentally SCARRING me....He also made me watch 2 girls 1 cup. I should stop listening to him.....Ha, Imagine if Big brother found out. His reaction would me priceless~

3.-Hugs- Cuuuuute!~ I'm stealing you!

**I didn't know anyone could control France. You are amazing!**

What's it like having an older brother? I only have older sisters.

And I love your version of Marukaite Chikyuu. You sound so sweet.

Bye!

It's not easy! I think I'm one of the only people who's ever managed to make him behave!~

It's really great! And you know that he'll always protect you, and he's always so friendly....but I'd like to have a big sister, too! It's sometimes kind of awkward talking to Big brother about girly things....

Thank you! I'm so glad you like it~

Goodbye!

**Your brother...rants about Austria's ass?**

Lovely.

*totally is going to use for black mail in the Ask Switzewrland*

Lilli! I'm so sorry for not reviewing earlier! I'll try not to get grounded anymore OTL

Questions...questions...

Oh! How did you like your chapter in "Of Needle and Cloth"? I tried to keep you in character, but I think I failed...

Oh! So, have you ever cried in front of anyone? How often do you cry?

And can I use the whole "austria's-nice-ass-rant" thing in the story? :L It'd totally make it a little funnier...

Yup!..But, He didn't even realize that he was doing it. It was so cute when I actually stopped him to tell him what he'd just been saying, he got really embarrassed and stormed out of the room~ SO hilarious!

DO IT! I want to know what brother says about it! He'll probably just make up a really terrible excuse...It'll be fun~

It was great! And you kept me in character really well! I would really do anything to get Big Brother and Mr. Austria together, so it works really well! I can't wait to read the rest of it~

Well, I cried in front of Big brother when he first adopted me...because I was so happy, and I often end up crying when really bad things happen to the other countries. Like, I cried when the tsunami happened, and things like that....so you could say, I actually cry quite a lot. But everyone is really good at cheering me up, so all is okay! 

Of course you can! That'll make it SO much more awesome!....-Face/palm- Prussia is a bad influence...

Bye! 

That's all for today! Please write in again, and I'll see you soon!~  
Lilli.


	8. China invading?

Hello, again! It's great to see you all again! I'm back with more answers~ Please enjoy!

**1:XDD *laughs* Vash is way too paranoid. He needs to relax!**

2:O.O Hungary has issues. . . *Shudders* In what she showed me, Russia was kissing Lithuania. (It was a sketch, thankfully.) *Shudders again* You do NOT want to know what else she showed me.

3:Heh. I have cats and a dog, and I also have a lead pipe. Lets see who wins the battle of Frogs vs Girl NOW! XDD

Frogs:O.O *Hop away as fast as possible*

Me:MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

4:To me, its more hilarious than scary! Kukukukukukuku!~ *Holding lead pipe and a purple aura surrounds me, and I have the same creepy/maniacal aura that makes everyone afraid of Russia* Oh Vash~! Where are you~! L.E wants to play a little. . . game!~ *Goes after Switzerland*

5:You know what's funny? I thought I saw Lithuania's flag on a bag of Potatoe chips! *Laughs at self*

1. I know, right! He panics over absolutely everything....but I'm used to it now. Actually, it's kind of amusing, now~

2. Ha ha! I'm used to Hungary's disturbing picture collection, but everyone else's reactions when they first see it are always so priceless! And I'm sure she has shown me MUCH worse pictures of Russia and Lithuania....Gotta love Hungary!

3. W-well....maybe the frogs have secret weapons, too! Maybe they have...secret mind control powers, and can make you hit YOURSELF with the lead pipe! Yeah....the frogs WILL surprise you!

4. -Shudders-....J-just don't hurt big brother! Or...I'll....I'll....make Hungary attack you!

5. Ha, That's so...random~ -Giggles-

**Yeah, if my mom got even a fraction of her wish, I'd have at least one big bro. She wanted four boys and got four girls instead.**

We need to form an official group to get Switz and Austria together! We could pester them until they go on a date and -fangirls-

Ah, anyway, favorite type of cookies?

Aw, Well...I'm sure she's happy with daughters, too! She could just pretend that you're boys! ...I made that sound really happy, for some reason....

We do! But before we try to get them to go out, I'll confiscate all of Big Brother's guns, or otherwise...it won't be pretty. But, I bet if we get those two to be alone, they'll realize how much they really love each other! It's a perfect plan! -Squeals- ~

White chocolate chip! They taste SO good~

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD HEK YEAH! FFFFF ^^ *slaps down plans* SO WE KIDNAP HIM AT D STROKE OF MIDNIGHT WHILE HES SLEEPING AND WE ALSO KIDNAP LATVIA CUZ I LOVE HIMMMMMMM**

No way, ukraines way to sweet to be EVIL

Ithought Vash hates austria

2. Is it true Hungary-san beated up russia once

3. FFF NEVER LISTEN TO PRUSSIA lol I dare you to tell vask lD

4. No no, steal raivis and peter theyre super adorable besides im WAY younger than ju and im four foot two 

Got it! We can raise him as our own little....'pet'. Oh, Um, I mean, we'll take great care of him! And Latvia! I still want to know how those two got so darn cute....

Hm...I still don't believe it! There's no way that 2/3 of that family are evil, but Ukraine isn't! I think she just hides it well!

1. HA, That's what he SAYS! But it's so obvious when he lies. His eyebrow twitches~ And he stammers. It's so cute!

2. Yeah! But she doesn't tell many people because she doesn't want to embarrass Russia. She beat him with her frying pan until he passed out! ...But I don't really know why she did it....Hungary really is amazing~ 

3. I've learnt not to listen to him now!...He's just so darn persuasive. He 'hypnotized me with his awesomeness' as he put it. And, Big brother would KILL him!...Maybe I'll tell him next time I'm annoyed at Prussia~

4. I'll just steal YOU too! Then I'll have three adorable followers~ It sounds like Heaven!

**Hello Liechtenstein! I'll be asking a few questions today!**

1. Heard of Rome? What do ya think about 'im?

2. What do you think would happen if China invaded your vital regions?

3. Ask Japan to show you his cosplay closet!

Oh yeah don't tell your bro but I recently wired a few billions from his banks. Oh and tell his guards were pretty easy to fool.

Ciao for now.

Hello!

1. Rome....Is that Italy's grandpa? The one who went missing ages ago?....Well, he seems like he'd be pretty cool! And Italy's told me that he was really nice. I'd like to meet him~

2. ...Big brother would DESTROY China! And that'd be really unexpected....China doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that!

4. I have before! It's....WOW. I didn't think anyone could have that much cosplay. Or a closet that huge.....It was so amazing!

I won't tell!...If I did, he would probably hunt you down....

Okay, that's all for now! Please keep reviewing, and thank you for your questions! ~

Lilli


	9. Stealing little kids

Hello, again! I'm back, with more answers~ Please enjoy! And sorry I took so long to write this...~

**LIECHTENSTEIN! ;A; What should I do? Austria stole Italy away from Germany, and the whole situation is all sticky and GAH!**

(Sorry, it's drama that's going on over on the FaceBook RPs. I'm Germany, and all I can say is I never knew Austria could be so bitchy...)

Liechenstein, do you have ADHD? You seem like you would...And, and! I have proof! That episode where Vash was training you to stay away from animals (PFft, what's wrong with him?) and you got distracted by his drawings. *nods* Very ADHD, in my opinion...

Do you think it's hilarious that Lithuania has pink thought bubbles?

Hmm...Oh! And have you seen the Onegai Sweetheart parody of you on youtube? (From Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan!))

Love you! -hugs-

~Alice Kirkland~

U-um...That sounds..odd....I wouldn't know what to do...so I'll just pat your head? -Pats head- Be strong! I'm sure you'll win the argument..or fight...or whatever the Heck it is.

(Oh! It makes more sense now!)

(PJB: Bwah, I never knew that Facebook RP's could cause so much trouble~ D:)

...Oh my God, you have a good point! I never actually realized that I get distracted so easily...Maybe I do...But if I said that to Big brother, he'd probably hunt down the person who made me think I do....I'll just pretend I haven't realized. There, that'll keep everyone happy! (Twisting logic is fun!) And, I still don't get why Big Brother wants me to stay away from animals. It's not even like there's any threatening animals in Switzerland, anyway! Silly brother...

Yes! I don't know why but it just makes Lithuania seem really really cuuute!...I wonder what he thinks about it....

I haven't...I'll look it up later~

Love you too! -Hugs back-

**Hello, Lilli! This is, like, Poland here!**

1. You are, like, uber cute! You should totally try on some of the outfits I don't use anymore. They're mostly, like, pink, so they'll look so adorable on you! Pink is so your color.

2. Can you tell your big brother to stop shooting at me? It's hard to, like, run when I'm wearing my cool new shoes.

3. Do you watch any of that anime Japan makes? It's so cool!

That's all for now, Lilli. I, like, have to go make sure Liet isn't getting beaten up by that Russian freak again. BTW, I hope your adorable personality doesn't start to become like your brother's. That would totally be crushing.

~Poland

Oh, Hi Poland!

1. Thank you! I'd like that! But we'd have to find something to distract Big brother, or otherwise he'll probably give me some long lecture about you somehow being a bad influence...-sighs- I love him, but he's way too paranoid!

2. I will! I've already got mad at him for it, but he never listens! I'll moan at him for it later, okay? I feel sorry for your poor shoes....and maybe I should start confiscating his guns again. He never learns!

3. I do! It's really really awesome! Though sometimes I wonder where on earth Japan got the idea for some of the weirder animes....But still, it's really great!

Aw, it's so sweet that you protect Mister Lithuania...even if it does give Hungary inspiration for her creepy yaoi. And, I won't! I'll never be like big brother, I'm sure (Just don't tell him that!)~

**Yes our own little pet ^^ theyre like so adorable W EEEK**

Hm, that seems true, but srlsy were can she hide it oh *thinks of he ginourmas chest* well then i did my only fanfic wrong its clled ukraines dairy, but shes not ever, though she ran over latvia

1. ^^ lol, Has france ever done anything to you?

2. Oh poor russia lD

3. No no, tell him now!

4. Agh no im too young! im like 12!jk.... maybe....EEK :*dies* Hevean sounds nice but, then ill live with u peter and raivis, no wait thats awsome ^^

I wonder if they'd let us put kitty ears on them....T-that'd be adorable!

See? She could easily get away with it! It's a conspiracy, I tell you! ...and she ran over Latvia! Poor Latvia!

1. He's TRIED to grope me! Twice. The first time, Big Brother shot him in the foot, and the second time, I yelled at him, and he instantly stopped, but aside from those times, I'm actually pretty good friends with France! As much as Big Brother disapproves~ 

2. That's what I said! I asked her, and SHE doesn't even know why she beat Russia up....Poor Russia. Being exposed to the pointless wrath of Hungary!

3. I did! And let's just say, Prussia is currently praying for his life in my closet, with several gun wounds (I felt guilty, so I let him hide in my closet....I'm not THAT evil!)

4. See! It sounds like fun, right? You're mine now! It has been decided~

**1:Yes. We also might suprise him! LETS GET POLAND TO DRESS UP AS SOMEONE HE LIKES AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

2:O.O EEEEEEEW.

3:Nope. They tried! *Hides pipe when they're a blood-splattered room behind me* ^^'

4:Eheheheh! Hungary-chan is on my side even though I hate yaoi.

5:XDD! I KNOW! It was hilarious, cause I yelled "Toris!" and started laughing at myself for being foolish. XD

6:Any explination for the fact I look/act like Lithuania and act a bit like Russia?

1. Oh my God, yes! We SO need to do that! ...and the weird thing is, Poland would probably do it willingly~ Fun! 

2. Yup! Disturbing, isn't it~? Hungary is probably going to pollute my mind one of these days...

3. ...-Backs away slowly-...T-that's....horrible! Meanie! Rest in peace, Frogs....

4....Oh Fudge. Well...uh, I could...um.....I...uh....STEAL BIG BROTHERS' GUNS!

5. Was anyone else around when that happened? People would probably think you are insane, or something....I bet it was funny, though!

6. Um....Maybe Russia and Lithuania are secret brothers, and you're their long lost sister? ...It's w weird theory, but it's possible!....maybe!

That's all for now, people! Sorry for my slow update. My computer was COMPLETELY broken! Please keep writing in~  
Lilli


	10. Big brother needs to screw Prussia!

Hello, again! Liechtenstein here, and I've finally got...just about enough reviews to fill out another chapter, so here it is! Enjoy~

**1:Lol. I'VE GOT SOME OF POLAND'S CLOTHES! *Gets out some frilly pink dresses and girly/lolita clothes* XDD I got my hair cut like Liet's and now I am his spitting image except for my eyecolor!**

2:Be careful around her. She is crazy.

3:*Russia smile/Aura/Feelings around me and you think you hear KolKolKol coming from me* Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol... (Be sure to tell Vash that I said that. I wanna see his reaction.)

4:Steal his guns! That will make him freak out!~

**5:Yeah, but they didn't pay any attention. XD**

6:I've been thinking the same thing, though Prussia says daughter, Switzerland thinks sort of the same thing, France says love-child, (Gross) and England is confused. XD

7:Did you know that Lithuania had the highest Suicidal rates and the highest homocidal rates in the EU? (I found that on Tegaki E)

All for now, Lilli-chan!

1. Wow...Poland's clothes are so cute! Maybe I should ask him if I can borrow some? Then again, if brother ever caught me wearing short, frilly skirts like Poland, he'd totally freak out...But anyway, You're so going to confuse the nations! Buy contact lenses, and then you can pretend to be Lithuania! Sounds like fun, right?

2. I'll try to be! I've learnt the hard way that you should never ever say you don't like yaoi when you're around her...-shudders-...S-she can do BAD things with that frying pan...

3. -Backs away-...B-big brother said that he warned me that fans are creepy...

4. I have! I have them right now! He kept on shooting people pointlessly, so I confiscated them. He's freaking out in the room next to me right now. Seriously, this gun pile is HUGE...He even had guns in his underwear drawer!

5. ...Wow...They must be really...weird.

...Any of those are possible!...S-somehow...I mean...one of them could be a girl, but I'm sticking by my theory! You're their long lost sister! 

7. ...Really? Poor Lithuania! Maybe his Russia-induced-depression makes his people suicidal...

**..I think you help me win, Lilli~ -hugs tightly- I got my Italy back~**

(PJB, for some reason unknown to me, the Austria was TOTES obsessed with my Italy. Like, they literally took the RPs srs and crap. It was really confusing. And, anyway, the Austria had set me up and my Italy figured it out and forgave me~)

Yes, why DOES your brother think animals are dangerous? You should totes ask him!

Hmm... maybe you should tell him that you think you might be ADHD, and leave out the part that I told you...? :D?

http:/ fc04. deviantart. net/ fs70/ f/ 2010/ 108/ 9/ 6/ Pink_Thought_Bubble_by_cruger2984. jpg

There, my darling, is your answer. -nods solemnly-

Nooooo, look it up now, Lilli! (Or else your ADHD will totes make you forget about it!)

Love,

~Alice Kirkland~

Oh, really? Yay! Though I'm sure it was just because of you! You were obviously just the better person!~ -Hugs back-

(PJB: Duuuuude, how to know when someone takes an anime was too seriously!...-Says the girl writing the bloody 'ask' fics in which she has to pretend to be characters-)

I asked! He seems to think that they're going to attack me or something daft like that...It's just...weird. I think Big brother needs a hobby! Like, something to distract him from worrying about everything! THIS IS WHY HE NEEDS TO SCREW PRUSSIA, AND GET OFF MY CASE! ...Ahem. Moving on. NEVER told him I said that, by the way!

I did try, but he gave me the 'You're perfect just the way you are!' speech! ...Granted, it was totally mushy and sweet, and it MAY have ended up with both of us crying and hugging, but still! It was slightly odd...in a totally hilarious way! 

...Wow...that's just...awesome! And I do not have ADHD!...that I know of!

**Ah! Guten tag Lili! How are you doing?**

I hope that you don't mind me asking you questions...and there won't be too many as I have piano lessons in a bit (you can guess who).

Anyway, first off, I never did learn too much about Lichtenstein. I know you live with Vash, but who else have you lived with?

What's your favorite animal? Random, yes I know.

Other than your bruder, who is your favorite country and why?

If I were to go to Lichtenstein, what all do you recomend I see? I actually may be going there soon.

Ah, Danke for having the patience with me dear. And I hope to be able to ask you more questions in the future! Thank you~!

Guten tag! I'm fine, how are you~?

It's okay! Your questions are more than welcome! In fact, I haven't had any for ages!...Mr. Austria teaches you piano? You must be really good!

I...can't actually remember too well! But I THINK I lived with Austria and Hungary for just a little while...and I stayed with Germany and Prussia, too, a long, long time ago! ...It's pretty amazing how Prussia didn't completely pollute my mind...

I really love sheep! They're so cute and fluffy! And I don't know why, but their milk tastes so much better than cow milk...

Um...I would have to say it would have to be either Ms. Hungary or Mr. Prussia! Especially when they're together, it's so funny how they argue all the time~ And I really like Mr. Austria, too, but it's a little too quiet if it's just me and him in a room...

Well, honestly, there isn't much to see...but I'd definitely say to visit the capital, Vaduz! It's...really pretty...

You're welcome! Enjoy your piano lesson!

**Hey Lilli! I stole Lily S. Light's computer. ^^**

1. I'm Okyla K. Jones a.k.a. Oklahoma. I'm a bit like your brother. All my siblings say I should go out with him for some reason... Speaking of which, they dared me to ask you if you would set him up with me.

2. Also, who is your favorite painter

3. and do you want to come visit me?

Hello!

1. Oh, another one of America's states? Wow...there really is tons of you...And, I could certainly try to set you up with him! I have no idea what he'd say, but it's worth a shot!

...I think I would have to say...Picasso? I just love how his stuff is completely...random.

3. Of course! I love visiting all of America's states, since all of them are so different! It's awesome~

**YO~ Lilli-chi~ (first time reviewing and i'm so informal, eh, what the heck) how are you today? Your one of my favs. along with Korea, and a whole lot of others.**

Questions...

1. Have you ever seen Servant of Evil/Daughter of Evil by Len and Rin Kagamine, or ever HEARD of Vocaloid? (go look it up! both of 'em!)

2. Haha, Vash is so cute... so are you... maybe it runs in the family? even though you aren't technically related...

3. What would your expression be if Korea got together with Vietnam (I'm sorry, that was random, but i WANT to know!)

4. Do you know the secret of the ahoges! a.k.a. the piece of hair always sticking up from the Italys and Korea.

5. What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?

Hi! Oh, I don't really mind the informalities, It's welcome! And, I'm good, you?

Aw, thank you so much!

1. Oh Mein Gott, I LOVE vocaloid! Especially Len and Rin Kagamine! They both sound so cute~ And I love that song, too! Japan's songs always sound so...awesome!

2. ...Maybe his cuteness just...rubbed off on me? ..I really don't know, but how great would that be? We should test it by making another nation live with us, and see if they get cuter...

3. That would probably be quite cute! ...and creepy, because of the whole sibling-ness, but still! They'd make a cute couple~

4. Something about them being erogenous zones? Big brother decided to shoot Mr. Prussia in the foot when he was explaining it to me...

5. Um...I once fell asleep during a meeting, and I drooled all over China's notes! I really didn't mean it, but now I feel awkward talking to China...There is WAY worse stuff, but no way I'm going to say it in public!~

**OMFG *DIES* CAN I wEAR SOME TOOO? ITS NOT FAIR THAT**

THEY GET TO WEAR IT BUT THAT I CANT! Pleff well anyways 1. Do you

support UkarineXCanada and HungaryXPrussia? I dooo~ God u can be

friend France, and only try to grope u twice? God woman, btw did he

do anything too you during christmas rampage 2007? Oh god, poor

russia, hungarys so scary sometimes, like what would happen if someone

took her yaoi? OH NOES POOR GILBERT! but save gilbird and hit gilbert

as i always say tehee~ (*w*) but seriously? God vash needs to learn

this thing called 'anger management' or 'curse at people' becuz

apperntly vash and roderich are d only people who dont do that becuase

austria plays chopin, lol ! Yeah! *after stealing dem* present and

accounting for! Yay me peter and latvia and u! Btw, in my next chapter

**for fanfic sheel be evil"**

1. Not really...I...well, don't tell big brother, but I'm more of a yaoi fangirl! Hungary has polluted me...

Well, I think he's kind of scared to grope me now! I did get pretty damn scary when I was mad at him...And he didn't do anything to me during the rampage, but the photos he got of Big brother sleeping were SO cute!

If someone took Hungary's yaoi...-shudders-...I don't even want to think about what would happen!

Aw...Poor Prussia. He's so abused nowadays!...Though, he is kind of fun to hit...

I agree! Big brother shouldn't bottle his anger up so much. One day he's going to, like, explode...and it won't be pretty!

Yay! -Huggles-

And that's all for now! Please keep reviewing, and I promise that my next update won't take so long!~  
Lilli


	11. Polluted!

Hello, again! I'm finally back! But, wow, These 'Ask' fics have really died down lately...it's kind of sad! But anyway, enjoy!~

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii! M'name's PinkPanther123~**

I looooove Ask Switzerland, cause I love your bro...he's so aggressive!

Anyway.

1) Lately, I've been getting it stuck in my head that when you get seriously pissed off, you go stomping around killing people. Don't ask me, it just...something that looks so INNOCENT can't be not-Devilish! ...I think that was a double negative...meh. Anyway, the REAL question is: Do you get very angry sometimes?

2) I love the German language. I really do. But my idiot parents are convinced that it's awful or something (I'm gonna learn it in the future anyway). What's your favorite German word?

3) Do you like high heels?

4) *Peers up real close* Hey...do you think that Switzerland is hot...? Like, HOT HOT? And if you say no, then...

Good. CAUSE HE'S MINE, SISTER! 8D

~PinkPanther123

Hi! Nice to meet you!

Ha...Yes, big brother can be slightly aggressive at times...but he's more friendly when he's in a good mood! Really!

1. Most of what you said is actually true! I have been known to go on rampages when I'm mad...Prussia even compared me to Russia once! But, yes, I do get angry quite a lot...most of the time it's usually me yelling at Big brother for being so careless with his shootings, and I once beat up France for trying to grope me~

2. Really? Hm...I wonder why they don't like German? Anyway, It would have to be either 'Doodlesack', or 'Weiss'...not because of the meanings, but just because they're both really fun to say!

3. They do look nice, but I can't walk in them to save my life...I fall over with almost every step, or twist my ankle, so I don't really bother! But I would wear them more often if I learnt to walk in them~

4. No...I don't like big brother like that! He's just my brother. That is all.

Good luck with big brother!

Bye bye!

**Hey there Lilli! Sorry this is a few days late, but happy birthday! How was it? Hopefully not too traumatizing if France showed up.**

Sincerely,

Aster

Hi! Oh, it's okay! This review too me ages to reply to, anyway...But, it was fun! And, France DID show up, but my brother blackmailed him into being civilized...I'm not sure how he blackmailed him, but it sure worked!

Thank you!

Bye bye!~

**OHH NOES LILLI! You dint give me my neekos *sob sob* and when are we stealing latvia and peter ._. im getting impatient grrrrr**

1. OH WHY HUNGARY HAS POLUTED YOUR BRAIN SNAP OUT OF IT!

2. ^^ poor france i feel sorry for him~

3. Hehehe of course prussias fun to hit! lets play wack a gilbert!

4. Vash is so scary, just like he shoots italy when he streaks, hes so mean

write back~ ^^

Ah! Sorry! And, Whenever you want! I can't wait to steal them, either! ...S-so...cute...!

1. Sorry! She's just way too good at convincing me that yaoi is amazing...and it is...dammit, Hungary! It's her fault that I keep trying to set my brother up with Prussia, dammit!...Okay, that's a lie, but still!

2. He deserved it! But he learnt his lesson~

3. Yay! That sounds like way too much fun! We should probably go easy on poor Gilbert...he's like a punching bag for all of the nations...hehe...

4. I know! I always lecture him about that! Poor Italy...

Bye bye!~

**Hello Lilli-chan how are you?**

1. CONFISCATE VASH'S CHOCOLATES XD the average swiss eats 23 lbs of chocolate per year. That's a lot, America only eats 11 lb per year...

2. who would you pair up prussia with (Hungary, Austria, Germany, Russia, etc)? Just want to know.

3. O.O you took away Vash's guns? oh god, the world's gonna end when he gets them back!

4. hmm, sibling relationships are fine, but only in Hetalia and vocaloid~

Hello! I am fine, How are you~?

1. Wow! I didn't realize that Swiss people ate so much chocolate...wow...But, If I take his chocolate AND his guns, he'll go completely insane!...I may have to try it.

2. I would pair Prussia up with Big brother! The way they argue...it would just look insanely cute! I know it's weird that I pair my brother up with people, but...it'd just be so awesome!

3. Yup! Which is why I'm not giving them back until he learns to deal without them!

4...No, I still think they're creepy...unless it's Prussia and Germany...or America and Canada...-Drools- Oh God, HELP ME! Hungary has ruined me!

**Danke for calling me cute!**

I still need to look up Technicolour Phase... And I don't even remember the last time I reviewed! I'm sorry!

Tawny owls are pretty~ Except for the one that sits outside my window and hoots all night. (That's a factor into my sleeplesslessness (Why of course that's a word!))

Believe it or not when you wrote ' I'LL BE YOUR BROTHER...Metaphorically.' My older brother burst into the house saying "Big Brother is home!" I may be ADHD, but I kid you not.

~Cat~

You're welcome!~

It's okay! I haven't updated for ages, so we're even! And, You really should look it up. It's good~

Aw...Maybe it just wants to be your friend~? Poor, lonely owl...I have the urge to hug an owl now!

...That's weird. Maybe he's psychic! Freaky!~ ...Or maybe he just has awesome x-ray vision that let him see through the walls, and he somehow saw what I wrote, and decided that he'd burst into the house at the exact moment you read it! ...Fun rant!

Bye bye! 

**Hi Liechtenstein, this is Wyoming. I...umm...have questions. ^^ (Washington state forced me to ask you questions, so if anything is too personal, blame it on him!)**

1. You have a very pretty name.(not a question)

2. What game did you like to play the most as a kid? Mine was hide-andgo-seek.

3. Why don't you visit us states?(and provinces, can't for get Canada's kids.)

4. Why is Switzerland so over-protective?

5. What's your favorite food?

6. H-has France hit on you yet? If he does c-can I kick his butt?

7. What's the most weirdest thing that happened to you?

by! H-have a wonderful day

Hello! It's okay, I'm kind of used to awkward questions now!~

1. Thank you so much!~

2. Hm...hard choice! But I always used to love hopscotch~

3. -Sighs- Because, for some reason, Big brother doesn't like me going to America. I don't even know why! I'm not sure there even is a reason...I mean, there's more chance of me being shot in Switzerland than America, and the states and provinces seem really nice, so I doubt they'd try and do anything to me! But I really want to visit...

4. I don't know! He always has been! Of course I appreciate that he cares about me, but t gets annoying when he won't let me do ANYTHING, and won't let people talk to me half of the time!

5. Most probably Big brother's chocolate...it's so good!

6. He has tried to grope and flirt with me a few times, and I yelled at him for it...I think he's learnt his lesson now, but feel free to beat him up!~

7. There's been so many...I don't think I could actually say which one was weirdest, but I remember one time that I kept feeling like I was being watched, and at the next meeting, Hungary walks up to me casually and says "Okay, I've confirmed it. You are not in a romantic relationship with your brother! Good! Now people will finally believe you!" So...I think Hungary was following me? Weird...

Bye! You have a wonderful day, too!~

**1:Lol. I will ask Poland to give you some of his clothes. Yeah, but I cannot get contacts till I'm older. T^T Ah well! I still can confuse them!**

2: O.O Yikes.

3: *Russia aura and cute smile* ^^ what? I'm not scary, right? *You can practically see Russia's image behind me*

4:In his underwear drawer! WTF! I thought Vash was nuteral! O.O

5:No, they may not have paid attention.

6:I'm sticking to yours too. O_O I hate yaoi, so it fits me better if I'm their sister.

7:Possibly. Anyways, I know at least one word in fourteen languages! O_O *Counted them in the car one time* I'm also learning Thai because I have Thai friends.

1. Yay! Poland's clothes are so cute...And it's kind of funny to watch Big Brother freak out! And, well...you can just convince them that Lithuania bought contact lenses! Most of the countries are pretty gullible anyway!~

2. Y-yeah...She's scary!

3. R-r-r-right...T-totally not scary! Please don't hurt me...

4. He is...I think! He says that, but I swear, no one that has that many guns can be neutral...Or maybe he's just overly paranoid? Well, he is, but I don't know...He needs some kind of anger management!

5. True!~

6. Yeah! And I don't know why, But I think it would just look really cute...Or maybe I'm just being weird!~

7. Wow! That's really impressive! How did you manage to learn that many?

Hi!

(Wow, Late reply, much?) Yeah, sure! Sounds like fun! Happy-late-birthday, by the way!

Bye bye!

And that's all for now~ I'll begin updating more often! Big brother and Mister Prussia hog the computer...~

Lilli


	12. Doodlesack

What's this! It's been eight months since I last updated? W-what did Mister Prussia put in that water he gave me...? U-um, anyway! Hello again, people! I'm so sorry for the late update! But...enjoy, if you're still reading! - Lilli

**Hi Liechtenstein! 3**

How is it going? While i was watching the news I got some ideas. I thought "hey? why not ask Switzerlands sis what she thinks about my country!"

So what do you think about Norway? :3

Hello, and nice to meet you!

Oooh, Norway is lovely! I've only been there a couple of times before, and...well, that was because Mister Austria has no sense of direction whatsoever, and we were actually trying to go to Germany...but, it was worth it! But we're never letting Austria lead us anywhere again. Ever.

**...Switzerland has good moods? ...Okay...**

1) KNEW IT. Dang, Russia? Hmm...yep. You are now my favorite character! 8D (AND YOU BEAT UP FRANCE! HAHA! I bet England was proud of you then...)

2) Hehehhee...'Doodlesack'...what does that mean? Weiss is also cool... Doodlesack. 8D And I don't even bother trying to figure out my parents. They are how they are and...well. So yeah.

3) I broke my nose when I fell into a wall wearing high heels... At least I fell with style. True story.

4) Alright then. Favorite hobby?

~PinkPanther123

Well...rarely! But when he does, he's really nice! But if you tell him that, he'll just get mad again...Gotta love Big Brother!

1. Yay! You're one of the first people to ever say that about me! I'm so happy...and, yes! England has been extra-nice to me ever since it happened, and he also cheered when I did it...It was France's fault! He could have prevented it easily~ If I hadn't got him, brother would have...

2. 'Doodlesack' means 'Bagpipes'...it just makes me smile whenever someone says it! And, parents are strange...well, I wouldn't know, but from what I've heard, they are!

3. Oh, wow! Were you okay! I bet that hurt...I bet high heels hold awful memories for you, now...At least you're okay now!~ I think I'll just go ahead and avoid high heels forever now...

4. Hm...I quite like embroidery! And, well...don't tell Big Brother, but I also write and read yaoi...Hungary has polluted me. Far too much...Brother should have never left me alone with her!

**1:I have started RPing as Fem!Poland now and we had a selfcest that is PolandXFem!Poland. It was hot. Want me to send it to you?**

2:I'll hit her with a wok sometime! :D

3:Hm? Why are you stuttering? Oh, tell your brother I love his eurovision song of this year!

4:ACK! *Hit with wok for bad spelling* X.X And yeah, he just needs to pick a side. XD

5:Do you have an iScribble? (If the name doesn't show up, just tell me and I'll PM you.)  


**6:lol. But Belarus would kill me. XD**

7:after listening to a multi-launguage song and making my own language, I know atleast one word in 23 languages. o.o

Well, Do svidaneya~

1. O-okay! I oddly imagine fem!Poland to be really manly...maybe just because Mister Poland is more like a girl? Well, maybe I shouldn't think that way about my fellow countries like that...hehe, I hope he doesn't read this!

2. That would be...strangely amusing! Do it!

3. N-no reason! And, I told him! He told me to thank you!...And then asked why I was talking to strange people on the internet...haha...

4. He still claims that he's neutral! And I still haven't given his guns back! If he doesn't behave, he's never, ever getting them back...*sighs* Good old brother.

5. I haven't...actually, I've never heard of it, but I could make one!

6. True...But maybe she would accept you as her kind-of-sister, too! That would be awesome!...Okay, remind me not to talk to Prussia any more. I'm stealing his speaking habits...

7. Wow! That's so impressive...I only really know German and English well...I feel like I need to learn more!

Goodbye! Have a nice day!~

It's nice to be back! Please review...I'll try to be quick with my replies!

(PJB: Guess what! PJB got off of her lazy arse and finally updated! Anyways, I'll start updating quicker now, so, like, review, yo!)


End file.
